The present invention relates to medical pants for patients and, more particularly, to crotchless pants with removable covers.
In proctological, urological and gynecological examinations and treatments a doctor's and medical assistant's need for access to a patient's perineum region presents problems for both the patient and the doctor. Typically, the patient disrobes and dons an examination gown. Such a gown provides the doctor with easy access to the patient's perineum region. Though this does reduce the patient's area of exposure, such still exposes more of the patient's body than necessary. Thus, the patient is subjected to undue embarrassment and exposure to the coolness of medical offices and hospitals just at a time when it is important that the patient be relaxed and as comfortable as possible. The anxiety which may result from the patient being uncomfortable may result in complicating the doctor's diagnosis and treatment.
As can be seen, there is a need for a crotchless medical pants with removable covers.